Metal Gear: Shadow's of Fate
by SOLDIER-Cloud
Summary: Chapter 3. Raiden is dead and Snake must stop a new Metal Gear. Snake finds that the government still tells their agents nothing as he meets another one. This summary may suck but please R+R.
1. I'm In Otacon

(This story takes place a couple of months after MGS2. I assume snake and raiden joined up. Please R+R.)  
BANG! A loud shot is heard. Raiden runs from his pursuer firing behind himself several times. The night sky was lit with lighting. Raiden had not seen his enemy but knew he was there. He finally has had enough and he turns to fight. He holds his Socom up. He can hear his foe's steps slow as he walks closer. Thunder cracks and rain pours down. His enemy walks closer and is now in view. He looks him over and sees he is an elder man. He holds one pistol and cocks it back.  
  
"OCELOT!?" Raiden yells firing his gun.  
  
He is right. Ocelot fires several shots and Raiden does as well. However after the bullets stop they stand for a few moments unmoving. Raiden falls to he knees holding his stomach. Ocelot smiles and walks over to him. He kicks him on his back and Raiden's eyes close.  
  
"Stupid Boy." Ocelot says looking at him.  
  
"Snake...."  
3 days later  
  
"What?!" Snake jumps up at the news.  
  
"Raiden is dead Snake." Otacon's voice is sad.  
  
"Damn it! What happened!?" Snake asked still very angry.  
  
"No Idea. But the government was sent this letter. I found it while hacking into their files to check on new Metal Gears." Otacon says handing Snake the letter.  
  
It reads:  
  
To those it may concern. We have recently discovered that the government is making a new Metal Gear. They will have it up and running in a week. We have taken the liberty of commandeering their facility. We now control Metal Gear RIA. We demand that Big Boss' body be handed over to us. I would also like to note that any who try to stop us will be killed. A young blonde boy with long hair tried to. He was working alone and was quite skilled. We killed him after we found him. He had a dog tag that read "Raiden." These demands must be met within a week or we will attack an undisclosed location.   
  
Snake crumpled up the letter and threw it on the ground. He held his head down in his hands. His fingers moved through his hair eventually reaching the back of his neck. He sighed and looked up at Otacon. He knew what had to be done. They nodded to each other and Snake suited up ready for action.His gear includes a scope, a M9 tranqulizer gun, a SOCOM pistol and of course his cigarettes. Otacon got on the computer finding a location. All he had to go on was the metal gear. It took Otacon a while but he found it. The location was an outpost was in a dense forest. It was rather large though. Snake set off with Otacon as back up. He reaches the forest by air and finds the outpost. It was large and well guarded. Otacon was ready to provide any information from the codec if needed. Snake started off toward the large out post. The out post is a large building with at least 6 floors. It covers at least as much area as any place Snake has been before.  
"He is here Ocelot." A man with a black hood on spoke in a calm voice. The rest of him was covered in a skin tight black rubber like suit.  
  
"I see shall we alert the others?" Ocelot replies looking at the monitors.  
  
They stand in a large computer room. It has the pictures of most of the security cameras in it as well. The man turns away form them and shakes his head.  
  
" I would like to see things get interesting. Let them figure things out on their own. I don't feel like baby sitting them." He says walking out.  
  
"You will not escape us this time Solid Snake." Ocelot says looking at Snake on the monitors.  
Snake walks through the forest making sure no one sees him. He spots the main entrance which is well guarded. He hides behind a large tree and crouches down. He contacts Otacon via codec.   
  
"Otacon, you see any entrances?" Snake asks softly.  
  
"None that I can see besides the front. Can you see anything with your scope?" Otacon asks.  
  
Snake looks around with his scope. He spots a door to another side of the building. It is guarded by one man and a security camera.   
  
"I think I found a way in. A small door on the West side. I think I can get in there." Snake tells Otacon.  
  
"Hm. Hold on a sec." Otacon does something on the computer for a few seconds. " Alright, it leads to a small storage area Snake. That's probably the best place to start." Otacon says to Snake.  
  
"I got it. Contact me if you find anything useful Otacon. Snake out."   
  
Snake runs around to the West side. He checks to make sure no one can see him and moves in. He runs quickly to the wall and slides along it till he is close to the guard. He hits him in the neck knocking him out. Snake drags the man in with him. He takes some rations and ammo from the guard. Snake looks around the room. It contains several large crates and has no guards. It must be used for food storage. Snake fires a tranquilizer into the guard and reloads his gun.  
  
"Alright Otacon I'm in."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review so I know someone read it. I don't wanna make more if no one is reading it. 


	2. Goverment Lacky

(Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) I would like to get more but since I got at least one I'll continue. Oh yeah me and my friend both came up with this concept. I just wanted to give him credit. I also do not own the characters of Metal gear. I did make up some of my own though.)  
"Hey, you there Ken?" A young man's voice is heard over the codec.  
  
"I aint Ken any more I'm Shadow. Got it?" Shadow replies correcting him.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. Anyway are you in yet?" The voice asks.  
  
"Not yet. I can see a way in though. It's in the back. A small vent. How long till you arrive Fish?" Shadow asks.  
  
"Hey! It's not Fish! It's F-i-n." Fin yells at Shadow.  
  
"Yeah, yeah ok Fish." Shadow replies with a laugh.  
  
"Arg. I'll be there in ten minutes. Can you stay put till then?" Fin asks ignoring the fish comment.  
  
"I could but I won't. Security could tighten up. I'll move in and rendezvous with you later."   
  
"All right just don't get caught. We have to be careful remember?" Fin asks.  
  
"Enough talk you two. Do you know your objectives?" A older and sterner man's voice chimes in.  
  
"I do sir. However maybe you should go over them for Fish." Shadow says over the codec holding in a laugh.  
  
"Very well. Your first objective is to find out who these people are. You have each been given a camera to send us pictures. After that you will proceed to capture or kill these terrorists depending on our orders. Finally you must secure Metal Gear RIA. It is the Air Force's model so it is capable of flight. Do not hesitate to kill if necessary. Are these objectives clear?" The man appears to be their boss.  
  
"Yes, sir!" They both reply in unison.  
  
"Very good then. My codec frequency is 141.36. Good luck to you both. General Sharpe out."  
  
"Ok Fin. I'll see you when we are both inside. Contact me by codec. My frequency is 140.73. Got it?" Shadow asks in a now more serious tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you in about twenty minutes. Fin out." The codec fizzes with static now that no one is on the other end.  
  
Shadow stands up from behind a tree. He wears a tight gray suit and has a sword strapped to his back. His hair is long and black. He has light blue eyes and is about six foot three inches. He is slightly muscular but not huge. He also carries a handgun on his belt. Shadow spots no guards in the back and moves in quickly. He reaches the vent with no problems and crawls inside. He is in. So far so good.  
"Good job Snake. Now Metal Gear should be in the basement area. I am willing to bet that the bosses of this whole operation are up top though. So get to the top and find these guys. I will see if I can find anything useful from here." Otacon says to Snake.  
  
"I'm sure you can dig up something. I'll get to work on finding these guys. Any idea how many of them are here?" Snake asks walking up to the door in the room.  
  
"No idea. There has to be at least six if not more to control a facility of this size. Any idea about who the guards are?" Otacon questions.  
  
"Yeah, I think they are Russian. I can't be positive though because their equipment says other wise." Snake answers.  
  
"Then why do you think they are Russian?" Otacon asks lightly confused.  
  
"Their dog tags have Russian names. However their equipment is American. They may have just stole it from the facility though." Snake says grabbing the door knob.  
  
"Probably so. I'll check on that too Snake. Contact me if you find anything of interest. I'll do the same for you. Bye for now." Otacon says turing off the codec.  
  
Snake turns the handle and opens the door. He looks around the corner staying out of view. Snake spots no guards but is still ready for some. Outside of the room is a hall way in the shape of an L. Snake leaves from his hiding place and enters the door to his left. As soon as he goes into the next room he ducks down and leans up against a crate. He has entered the weapons production area and there are several guards there.   
  
"So do you think anyone will try and stop us?" One of the guard asks the other.  
  
"No, not unless they think they can beat a Metal Gear. Besides those other guys sure are tough. I mean they have some weird powers or something." The other guard replies with a Russian accent.  
  
"We prefer to call them talents or skills. Not weird powers." A man says walking towards them.  
  
Snake could not believe his eyes though because it looked like he appears out of the wall. The man wears a green shirt and blue shorts. His hair is spiked up and blond. His eyes are green and he is pretty thin but has a little muscle. He looks more like a surfer than a villain. Snake contacts Otacon on the codec.  
  
"Otacon! That guy he just appeared out of that wall!" Snake says in a surprised voice.  
  
"Are you sure Snake? Maybe a stealth suit?" Otacon replies with this suggestion.  
  
"Your probably right. I just haven't seen one in use for a while now. Any thing interesting found yet?" Snake asks.  
  
"Well, I found out that the government has sent someone in to secure Metal Gear. I'm not sure about the who this person is or when they are getting there but they might be of some help. I also have no idea what their organization is called." Otacon answers him.  
  
"I work best alone. I aint going to work with someone from the government. I severed my ties from them remember?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Anyway I'll try and find out if anyone has working stealth suits. I contact you later Snake." Otacon cuts the conversation off.  
  
Snake looks over the top of the crate. During his conversation the other man left and the guards started on their patrol routes. He slides along his back to the crates until he gets to one end of the room. He looks around the corner still checking for enemies. To his surprise what he saw is a dead headless guard. Apparently that government agent was already there. Blood has been spilled on the floor and Snake is not going to get caught when someone finds the body. He looks above the crates to see if anyone else is there. No one is in sight so Snake runs to the other side of the room and exits it. Snake moves along quietly not wanting to get caught because of some reckless government lacky.  
Shadow had seen the weapons production area and was unimpressed. The guards were slack and not very good at paying attention. He walked along smoothly looking for a way up stairs. He spots an elevator at the end of the hall way. Perfect he thought to himself and pushed the button. It comes down slowly and he hides to the side of the doors. When it reaches his floor no one is on it which is good. He creeps inside and pushes the floor six button.  
  
"Access denied please insert key card." A computers voice rings out.  
  
"Shit, I guess this means it won't be so easy. Floor two will have to do." Shadow says pushing the button for the second floor.  
  
This time it works. He knew he had to hide again but where? He has an idea and gets up as high as he can. He spreads his arms and legs out and is suspended above the floor. No one would see him up there hopefully. His luck was bad though because when the elevator stopped at floor two, three guards got in. They were going to floor one so his trip was a waste. His arms ache from the acrobatic stunt he is pulling. He can't hold on much longer.  
Bing. Snake stops hearing an elevator stop on his floor. He sees no place to hide except behind a wall, which is not very good. However he quickly hides there hopping not to be seen. Snake hears the foot steps of guards draw closer and he holds up his M9 ready to put some people to sleep. Just when Snake thought he would have to fight he heard a sickening scream. Blood flies from the area where the guards are. Apparently some of them had turned around and were firing at something. More blood and screams came from the guards. The shots ceased and Snake was curious as to what has happened.   
  
"Damn, guess I gotta take the stairs. Don't wanna run into anymore guards. They should be this way." Snake hears a young voice say this from around the corner.  
  
A young man dressed in a tight gray suit with a sword on his back comes around the corner. Snake fires instantly. He hits him in the shoulder with a tranquilizer. The boy pulls it out and looks at it. Then at Snake.  
  
"Damn it." Snake says seeing the boy noticed him.  
  
The boy pulls out his sword and charges at him. However before he reaches Snake he falls to the ground asleep. Snake runs up the stairs and leaves him.   
"Well, are things going according to plan?" The black hooded man says to the man Snake saw earlier.  
  
"I'm betting they sent some agent in here to stop us. Once we stop him then we will get Big Boss' body." The man replies.  
  
"Good Chameleon. I'm glad to hear that. One problem though. We have more than one rat to deal with." The man says walking away.  
  
"What does that mean and who the hell does he think he is?" Chameleon says to himself after the man leaves.  
  
"He thinks he is the boss of us. However we need not worry about him. Our skills will be more than enough to please our boss." A man says from the shadows.  
  
"Yeah I know. I just don't see why we have that guy here at all. I say we just do this our way. Isn't that what you want Pitch?" Chameleon replies.  
  
"I would rather do this our way. However don't forget what our objective was. They will not suspect anything should we be obedient." Pitch replies.  
  
"I guess so. In the end It will all be worth it I guess." Chameleon replies and sighs.  
  
"I assure you it will be. Just keep alive till then." Pitch replies  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please no crap about how someone acts like another metal gear character. I am mainly talking about General Shape. Any way more reviews would be appreciated. 


	3. Floor Two

Snake runs up the stairs. They end at floor two but that's not really a problem for Snake. He was going to check every floor to make sure he would find all of the people he needed to. Snake entered the hallway on floor two. He held his SOCOM up and crept along slowly. Snake could here two guards talking somewhere. Instantly he put his back to the wall and kept going that way till he could see them in a room. The door was open and Snake was out of sight. He listened to them. These guys must be the guards normally there as their accent is American.  
  
"Damn it where is that women? She should have been here." One of them complains.  
  
"Yeah, well who cares. You want a smoke?" The other replies.  
  
"Sure. I left my smokes back in my room." The guard replies taking the cigarette and lights it.  
  
The two smoke their cigarettes and talk some more. Snake attaches a suppressor to his SOCOM and gets ready to jump in.  
Fin has arrived and is inside the building. He tried to contact Shadow but he didn't answer. He was on floor two already. He had an all black suit on called a Vortex suit. His blonde hair was slicked back. His green eyes scanned the corridor. He found a ventilation shaft and climbed in. Fin had a little trouble getting the grate off because he was not very strong. However he was excellent with any fire arm. He crawled around in it for a while until he found a room where two guards were waiting for someone. They decided to have a smoke and when they were relaxing Fin thought it would be a good idea to see if he could find out anything from them. He busts out of the vent and pulls out his FAMAS. Not his favorite weapon but it's all he had loaded. One of the guards shot at him and the other ran for the alarm. Fin fired and hit the attacking one in the chest. Several bullets hit the guard after that and blood spilled out of the wounds. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. He was about to shot the other one but he had to reload. The guard was getting close to the alarm and if he was caught he was finished.  
Snake jumped out and saw a young man shoot one of the guards. Snake shot the other guard in the leg. He fell before reaching the alarm. Blood spilled from his wound and he held it tight. The other man was done reloading and was pointing his gun straight at Snake. Snake responded by aiming his SOCOM at him.  
  
"You aren't with them, so who are you?" The man asks moving closer.  
  
"I'm alone. I have my reasons for being here. I aint here to screw with you guys either." Snake replies.  
  
"Are you with the government? Or are you a solo job?" He questions Snake.  
  
"I'm here alone. I'm part of an Anti Metal Gear group. Let's stop pointing guns and just find out some stuff from this guy." Snake says grabbing the guard.  
  
"Hold on." The man replies and kneels down.   
  
He holds his hand to his ear and contacts General Sharpe by codec.  
  
"What's up Fin did you find any of the major terrorists??" Sharpe asks.  
  
"No sir not yet. However I did find a man. He is dressed in blue and wears a banndana. Did you send any one besides Shadow and I?" Fin asks slightly nervous that this man is an enemy.  
  
"No, I did not. See if you can ditch him. Don't kill him unless you have to though. I would rather you and Shadow not deal with him. By the way where is Shadow I can't reach him by codec." The general replies in a worried tone.  
  
"I haven't found him yet. I'll let you know when I do." Fin cuts off the codec and turns to the other man.  
"Well, what's up?" Snake asks turning away from the guard.  
  
"I just had to talk to my boss for a minute. So what's your name?" The man asks Snake.  
  
"Me? Well, I'm uh..... Shark. Who are you?" Snake shoots a question back at him.  
  
"My name is Fin. Now then let's get to business." Fin replies and walks over to the guard.   
  
Snake bandaged his leg so he wouldn't die before they questioned him. They kneel down because the guard is sitting on the ground back to the wall.   
  
"All right who's behind all of this?" Fin asks with a more serious tone then normal.  
  
"I can't tell you that. Besides I don't know." The guard is stubborn despite being injured.  
  
"Oh really?"Fin says taking the but of his gun and pushing it into his wound.  
  
The guard moans in pain and Fin stops.  
  
"OK, OK. I really don't know who is totally in charge. I only know who is in charge of this floor." He is telling the truth this time.  
  
"Well, then who is it?" Snake asks getting impatient.  
  
"Her name is Falcon. She wears a black pants and a black tank top. She has a black trench coat too. She has two really big handguns on each of her legs. I wouldn't suggest messing with her." The guard replies.  
  
"One more question. Where is Metal Gear RIA?" Fin asks.  
  
"In the basement. You need a key card to get in." The guard says nervously.  
  
"Well, you have been most helpful. Sorry I hate to do this." Fin says holding his gun up to the guards head.  
  
Snake smacks the gun from his hand and shakes his head. Snake helps the guard up and puts his arm over his shoulder. He moves him to a chair and sits him down.  
  
"I guess the government is just a bunch of Nazi bastards now. They have no respect for life. Leave him be. He is only doing his job. He is probably only working for them cause he has to. He wants to live." Snake says as Fin picks up the gun.  
  
"He could get us caught." Fin replies angry with Snake.  
  
Snake turns and shoots the alarm. He destroys all the other electrical equipment as well. Snake then ties the guards hands up to the chair.  
  
"He can't move or pull the alarm now. We lock the door and continue on. Come on you have a lot to learn kid." Snake replies waiting at the door.  
  
Fin is pissed at Snake's decision making. He is not going to listen to this guy. He turns to the guard and pulls out his SOCOM. He fires it blowing his head off. Brains and blood fly through the air. Snake looks in disgust as Fin leaves the room.  
  
"Look obviously we work different. I say we split up and go our different ways." Fin says.  
  
"Fine by me just don't get in my way." Snake replies.  
  
"Wait have you seen another guy in a gray suit with a sword?" Fin asks before leaving.  
  
"Yeah, he's down stairs taking a nap." Snake replies and walks off.  
  
Fin goes down stairs to find Shadow on the floor. He kneels down and shakes him. Shadow wakes up after a minute. He shakes his head and sheaths his sword.  
  
"Fin, good to see you." Shadow says looking at his team mate.  
  
"Are you OK? What happened?" Fin questions him.  
  
"I got shot by this guy. He was wearing a lot of ammo and had a bandana on. He tranquilized and fallen asleep." He replied taking out the tranquilizer dart.  
  
"Damn it! I just saw that guy. Come on we gotta find the person in charge on floor two before he does." Fin says helping Shadow to his feet.  
  
"No, I'll go. You go find and secure Metal Gear. When your done with that call the General. Well, good luck." He says running up stairs.  
  
Fin runs down the stairs going after Metal Gear.  
Snake continues on his path. He is getting annoyed at the government for sending so many trigger happy kids to do this. He continues to walk and stops suddenly. He can hear someone coming down the hall way. Actually he can hear two. One is running the other is walking. He looks both ways. His eyes catch the one guy he put to sleep earlier running down the hall very quietly though. From the other way that women Falcon is coming. Snake hides up against the wall and watches he government idiot run by. Falcon sees the man and pulls out one of her guns. She aims at him and fires. The man jumps up and dodges the shot. He pulls out his sword and faces her. Snake just watches not wanting to get involved.  
"I'm supposed to take your picture. However they never said you had to be alive. I don't think they will mind if I kill you first." Shadow grins and points his katana at the women.  
  
"Oh so your the government's lap dog. Once your gone everything will be easier." She says pulling out her other gun.  
  
"Shut up and die." Shadow replies and runs at her.   
  
She fires both of her guns at him. He deflects the bullets with his katana and continues his attack. When he is close enough he slashes at her. She kicks him in the gut countering his attack. Shadow stumbles back and readies himself again.  
  
"Good job. Your not dead yet." Falcon says laughing.  
  
Shadow does not reply. He just attacks. This time she fires her bullets slowly. When Shadow slashes again she jumps over him. She fires a bullet into his back. He jumps from the pain but turns around again. Slowly though Shadow feels kind of dizzy.  
  
"Do you feel dizzy? You should because my bullets are poisoned. It won't kill you but your movement will be impaired for at least half an hour. However, even if the poison won't kill you bullets still will." Falcon laughs and walks over to him.  
  
Falcon unloads her guns the empty clips fall to the ground near Shadow. She puts fresh ones in and cocks her guns back.She kicks Shadow to the ground and points one of her guns at his face. She puts her foot on his chest and laughs. Shadow can't move any more and he drops his katana. He is staring down the barrel of a gun and he can't move.   
  
"Fuck."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R+R. I only have one review so I would like a couple more before I make the next chapter. So at least another review or no more story!! 


End file.
